


A challenging opponent

by Moonshape



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, I love feeling feelings too Tilly, Soft af, being in love is neat and Seven deserves it, came here for the stories and a bit of escapism, how can I still not get these two out of my head, literally wrote this instead of getting ready for work oopsie, look at me writing something both under 200 words AND not e-rated, significantly less angst than I usually go for and you're welcome, stayed for the gorgeous J/7 fandom and the most awesome readers and cheerleaders ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshape/pseuds/Moonshape
Summary: In which:(1) your author finds an outlet for all the fluff residing in her head(2) Seven in love is *everything* and must be protected at all costs(3) it's not in any way all about the physical as the title may imply - it's about warm and fuzzy queer feelings, innit (who shook)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	A challenging opponent

**Author's Note:**

> If you read anything I write basically....THANK YOU 🖤 As it says in the tags, I came to this website to read and find a little happy, usually queer escapism. And then apparently I got hooked, rediscovered my love for writing, got even more hooked and, if I'm honest, had my faith in humanity restored a little through the kindness and support of absolute strangers (and through me resulting re-discovering of quite how much of a Trek fangirl I am 😊)
> 
> Which is my way of (gush gush gush) saying that I hope this one is a lovely read for y'all 💖

Velocity is a physically demanding game and Kathryn is, to her very core, a tenacious and deeply competitive woman. Playing against her is never less than psychologically and physically satisfying. It would be vanity to pretend that I could beat her easily were she a less distracting opponent. She approaches this activity with her customary single-mindedness. A challenging opponent. 

Still, there are additional facts to consider - ones which do not always allow me to bring my best to each match. The tension in her calf muscles, and the indolent way she stretches out her neck between points. The cat-like poise of the position she adopts before each round. The careless way she runs her fingers through her hair after it has been played. And always - always - the light, torturously appealing scent of her perspiration. 

My memory is, through no fault of my own, flawless. This is how I know with certainty that it was during a game of Velocity I first knew I wanted to touch my lips to Kathryn’s skin, to run my mouth over every inch of it. To learn its textures, its tastes, its most intimate secrets. 

Fantasy and imagination, it transpires, are far from irrelevant. 


End file.
